


Where there is Darkness, there is Light.

by Mirie



Category: Attack - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anime, Annie Leonhart - Freeform, Armin Arlert - Freeform, Bertolt Hoover - Freeform, Connie Springer - Freeform, Death, Depression, Eren Yeager - Freeform, Erwin Smith - Freeform, F/M, Farlan - Freeform, Fear, Female Hange Zoë, Friendship, Honour, Isabel - Freeform, Levi - Freeform, Love, Multi, New Special Operations Squad | New Squad Levi, Other, Protect, Romance, Sadness, Sasha Blouse - Freeform, happiness, jean kirstein - Freeform, mikasa ackerman - Freeform, reiner braun - Freeform, survey corps, ymir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirie/pseuds/Mirie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''In Darkness there can be Light, in Misery there can be Beauty and in Death there can be Life''</p>
<p>You have always felt somewhat lost, a feeling of constantly being trapped over and over again, a stupid circle you just can't seem to escape. You force yourself to slap a smile onto your face for your two best friends Jess and Kira but life in the Underground is starting to take it's toll on you. You want to escape to see the world in a better view, to feel freedom, to see the beauty the world has to offer. </p>
<p>You promise yourself you will escape, you will find that needed freedom, you deserve it after-all and you will do anything to get to that freedom. A journey awaits you, friends to be made, rivals to argue with...oh and maybe even love? Hm. </p>
<p>Read on to find out what comes of your journey, what road you walk down, and if you survive...</p>
<p>Well that's the most important question isn't it...will you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. ^.^
> 
> So this is my first chapter and I really hope you enjoy it. Before you begin I just want to let you know that this story may seem quite slow, but that's only because I want to make sure to develop it before you actually meet any main characters in Attack on Titan. I assure you Levi will turn up soon, but this story isn't just about you and him, it's about your life, the struggles you go through and how you survive them. 
> 
> Chapters will get longer, I was just excited to post this! 
> 
> Also warning as there is some violence in this chapter. 
> 
> Thanks. :)

My eyes felt heavy, and my head pounded, I looked around me to be greeted by a shallow harsh darkness and cold sweeping over my body in an unpleasant hug it suffocated me. 

I shook vigorously against what felt like a stone cold floor. I could feel the grimy dirt hitting my meagre body as I tried to move around, the smell of blood offending my nostrils. I shifted into the darkness and quickly found a cold wall to prop myself up against, letting out a shaky breath I try to stay calm. 

A loud laugh could be heard from outside of the darkness and realization hit me like a brick, he had caught me again. Time and time again my escapes proved nothing, I would always be found, I would never escape this harsh onslaught of beatings, rape and starvation. I shook even more and pulled my small knees towards my body closing myself in, the door to the dark room swiftly opened banging loudly against the wall and the smell of liquor and smoke offended my nostrils. I stayed in my closed position not moving, tears had now escaped and fell slowly down my eyes, I hid my face from my captor as he laughed, a heavy throaty laugh. 

I could almost feel the intense stare that he was beholding on me, and I held my breath fear taking over my whole body. He stopped laughing and moved forward allowing the light from the door to shine through the room. Not much was in the room, just a bed which looked ready to break at any moment, no cover no pillows just a bed, and a pot to use as a toilet. This was hell. 

‘’I would have thought you’d learn from before, but no you keep escaping, only to be captured time and time again’’ The dark voice bellowed loudly and I jumped slightly, lifting my head up slowly to be greeted by my captor. 

His thin lips curled into a hideous smirk as he neared me, I shuffled backwards until I could no more. He stood in front of me and bent down to my height before swiftly and cruelly grabbing a hand full of my hair and yanking me towards him. I let out a small yelp as he drags me towards him. 

‘’I'm going to teach you a lesson bitch’’ He spat, as tears fell down my face. 

He threw me across the hard stone floor and stood up abruptly, his body was overweight, and clothes clearly too tight for him, he was slowly going bald his dark brown hair now only at the sides of his head, his teeth were yellow from the constant smoking and liquor. He breathed heavily as he smirked down upon me slowly undoing his belt, the sound clicking against the walls. 

Before he could go any further another man ran into the room and stood before my captor, he gave my captor an apologising look before quietly conversing with him. I scrunched my body up into a ball hoping he would leave on business calls and for once luck came my way as he gave me a stern ‘this isn't over ‘look before storming out and slamming the door closed. I shook violently and allowed the tears to fall like a stream down my face. The door once again creaked open and I quickly pulled my head up towards the door to be greeted by my two only friends in this place. 

‘’Are you okay (name)?’’ A meagre voice called as they both knelt down trying to calm my crying form. I looked at the both of them seeing fear on their features. 

They had never seen me this way, I was always the one to hold strong, to reassure them we’d get out of this mess, we were only 8 years old, this was no life for kids, but alas the undergrounds was a cruel place, no one really cared for abandoned children only the ones that saw a sick benefit from it, a twisted way to make money.  
I sat up and strained a smile at them both before nodding, they both gave me a nervous glance and I stood shakily. 

‘’Don’t worry about me’’ I spoke facing the door. I turned towards them and smiled as they both stood to stand beside me. They were the only reason I kept fighting, the only reason I had to escape, had to find help to save us from this hell hole. 

Jess gave me a sad look hugging herself, I raised an eyebrow at her. ‘’Please stop trying to escape’’ She whispered and my eyes widened slightly.

‘’Jess we have to find a way out, it’s the only way!’’ I answer defensively, anger clearly on my face, she knew we needed to escape, we couldn't keep tormenting ourselves here it was unfair. 

Kira turned to face me also and tugged at her rugged blonde hair, her hair was once so beautiful but now it had been cut, unevenly by our captor to teach her a lesson…she was never the same. 

‘’There is no hope (name)’’ Kira also whispered sadly. 

I bawled my hands into fists and glared at them both before walking towards the door. 

‘’Let’s just get to work’’ I spoke lowly ignoring their stupid answers. They swiftly followed behind me, never leaving my side.  
\-----------------

Work had been exhausting ever since, our captor which I still didn't know the name of had made us work never letting us rest. Days turned into months and months turned into years, and now I was 17 years old. 

I had escaped many times to only be captured again, Kira and Jess had completely lost hope now just ignoring my escape plans.  
I sat in my cold room, with a scrap piece of paper and a meagre piece of chalk I had managed to take and hide easily, planning out my next escape move, which surely would work this time seeing as it included finally upping the captor and killing him. Oh how I had dreamed of this day, at first I had been scared even though I had experience with killing people it was never a nice thing to do, but this time I knew it was the only way. 

Before I could calculate any-more on my master plan my door swung open loudly with a bang and in stepped my disgusting captor, not even able to walk in a straight line he walked towards me and slurred as he spoke. 

‘’You’re free, you and your two sluts can go’’ He slurred and my eyes widened slightly at this random gesture like he somehow knew I was planning his demise. I didn't question him and quickly ran towards the door to find my two friends. Maybe it was because he was highly intoxicated but I didn't give a shit, freedom was now the only thing playing on my mind. 

Walking through the undergrounds may not feel like freedom for some but felt like everything to me, a smile played at my features as I finally felt some freedom enter my body. Jess and Kira clinged onto me not sure what to make of the sudden freedom, I groaned at them before stopping and looking at them both. 

‘’You can’t be like this, we have to find somewhere to stay and learn to survive so stop being so clingy’’ I spoke with a tint of annoyance in my voice. 

They gave me some space and finally decided to take in my advice knowing I was correct like I always have been. 

 

\-------------  
‘’It’s not that bad, stop pulling that face Jess’’ I groaned rubbing my face slowly. 

She eyed her surroundings rubbing her arm nervously. I mean yeah it wasn't the best place but what was she fucking expecting a mansion with 12 bedrooms and a beautiful view of the sky. I snorted at my own thoughts before walking in deeper to our new home. It was a small abandoned (hopefully) room, which well…looked like shit, it was dirty probably full of big ass spiders, which right now I didn't want to deal with. 

It had some furniture which was a plus even though it was all filthy at least we had it. It was small but for now durable and at least we could somewhat survive. I smiled to myself as I sat on the small dirty couch which had been left in the room. Jess and Kira sat on the floor with frowns on their faces, I raised my eyebrows questioningly at them knowing they had something to say, Jess shuffled in her spot and cleared her throat lightly, her light strawberry blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail as she had managed to luckily find something to tie it with, her light blue eyes looked lost and scared while her pale skin still held a slight rose to it. Her clothes where baggy from lack of food and filthy like the rest of us, she lifted her hands around her meagre body as a sign of protection, she had always done it when she felt nervous. She looked at me sadly before looking down at the floor. 

‘’Why did he let us go free?’’ She spoke quietly and Kira nodded wanting to know why also. 

Her blonde hair wrapped around her face lightly with an uneven cut fringe playing on her head, her light brown eyes shone slightly even though there was no light about. She also had rosy cheeks which I silently resented as my skin was plain and just full of dirt while Jess and Kira still managed to hold some colour to them. I stared at them for a while contemplating my answer before coughing lightly not really knowing how to reply. 

‘’I think…well we became too old to give him what he wanted, he held no use for us any-more’’ I croaked looking at my small dirty hands before scrunching them up into a ball, he treated us like shit, caused us so much pain and then just discarded us like trash, oh how I hated him.

Silence surrounded us but it wasn't awkward it felt…peaceful. Jess stood up suddenly and smiled widely and innocently before brushing dirt off her trousers, good luck with that one Jess. 

‘’Well I'm glad, we don’t have to listen to your God awful ‘escape’ plans any-more’’ She laughed lightly and Kira laughed also. I glared at both of them before standing up putting my hands on my hips defensively. 

‘’At least I tried to get out, while you two gave up hope. Let’s just be glad he got bored and finally let us go…but…’’ I looked down at my feet, my small black shoes worn down to bits and awkwardly small, I felt anger rise up in me as I glared at nothing in particular, Jess and Kira gave each other worried glances before Kira stood and gently patted my back with her right hand. 

‘’(Name) don’t plot revenge, let’s just move on and try to survive together, right?’’ She questioned worry in her voice, I stood in silence for a while before giving a short nod deciding not to give a full reply, luckily they didn’t question my quietness and set off to try and clean the room, with whatever they could find, which luckily turned out to be a broom hidden behind the couch. I stood by the window looking out at the undergrounds a tear sliding down my face, we were finally free but still I felt even more suffocated now that it had finally dawned on me, I knew for sure that the only way to feel finally at ease was to do what was needed to do. 

Kill my once captor and rid his existence.


	2. A new escape plan.

My body felt heavy as I hoisted myself upwards towards the small window which had no glass protecting it, I quietly and swiftly slid through the window and landed on a dusty mattress. The room was lowly light and small. I stood up and patted my trousers of any dust before quickly pulling a small sharp dagger out which had been safely tucked in my trousers. Standing in a defensive manner I slowly and cautiously walked towards the door, I opened it slowly as possible before it made a creaking sound I shut my eyes and felt panic itch at my body. I quickly opened the door and allowed the creaking sound to make itself known I waited for a moment to see if anyone had heard the stupid sound before sneaking out of the room. I found myself in a tight hallway, with wallpaper falling off the walls and one candle lighting the entire hallway badly, making the whole setting eerie. An unwelcome shiver cruelled up my spine and I let out a shaky breath lifting the dagger up slightly and moving forward towards my destination. 

The whole place was a dead silence while everyone slept, I found my destination, a door I had seen many times in my life, his door, his room and where he would die. I walked closer towards the door and lifted my right hand to pull the handle down, but I froze suddenly feeling my heartbeat pick up in a panic, my hands shook and I closed my eyes breathing heavily. I can do this, I can do this I reassured myself before twisting the handle and walking in, I closed the door quietly behind me and took in my surroundings. Before me was a small creaky looking bed which my captor was peacefully in slumber, I crept towards him and held my dagger tightly in my hand as I got closer towards his peaceful state, if only he would be that peaceful looking all the time instead of the twisted dark features he normally held. Snoring emitted from him and I grimaced at the sight of the man that had caused me so much pain, I held my dagger to his throat, he stirred slightly in his sleep and I froze, but luckily he went straight back into a peaceful sleep again. A slight shine hit my eyes and I looked down to his pocket to see keys hanging from them, I knew what they unlocked and I quickly took them forgetting about the murder that I wanted to cause. 

I picked up my pace as I made my way through the tight hallway, only one thing evident on my mind, I neared a set of stairs and quickly descended them not once looking back. As I reached the bottom of the stairs an unwelcome coldness embraced me in a tightening hug, I frowned at the feeling but pushed my legs forward. 

It was dark as I squinted my eyes to try and adjust to the horrible darkness, I moved forward placing both my hands in front to feel for what I was looking for. I then felt coldness in my hands and sighed in relief as my hands wrapped around the bars. I could hear whispers emitting from the room, questioning what was going on, I quickly make a ‘shushing’ sound to quiet everyone down before moving towards the side with my hands following the bars to find the entrance. 

I found the lock and quickly put the keys through hearing the clicking sound of the bars unlocking and creaking. One by one children of different ages ran out never looking back, not even to thank me, not that it bothered me. I knew they were all scared shitless and just wanted to escape because that’s how I had felt when escaping all them times and failing. I let out a shaky breath as I realised I had been holding my breath for a while and walked towards the set of stairs before slowly walking up them. I felt relieved in a sense of helping kids to escape, I smiled to myself before an aggressive shouting could be heard from upstairs. 

I ran quickly into the hallway as I watched old disgusting men trying to captor the children, and failing miserably for once, children ran from every angle screaming as they fled. Anger started to eat at me as I grabbed my dagger tightly, up ahead was my ex captive so to speak, his back turned to me as he spat words full of hatred at the children climbing out of windows, running through doors and even climbing under the adult’s legs just to escape. My eyes went dark as I crept up behind the man shouting orders about, I let out an eerie laugh as he quickly turned around towards me, his eyes widened at the sight of me, the once small girl he had tortured through any means possible, his favourite was what he used to say. 

My dagger evident in his stomach as he screeched loudly at the pain, time felt like it had slowed down as the tall, fat man slouched to kneel before me, his pathetic cronies stood in shock but soon raced towards me ready to attack, but not once did I look at them, I kept my (eye colour) eyes eagerly on my once captor a smirk playing at my lips, a twisted sensation trailing up my whole body at seeing his helpless form, the pain forming on his face, the pain he had once shown me. Some children still remained, between the ages of 6 to 15, they to stood frozen at the scene unfolding before them, but not with fear on their faces, a passion burned through all of them. My (hair colour) hair was brutally yanked as one of the cronies grabbed onto me tightly, I screamed and kicked below him. 

‘’Fuck you’’ I shouted over and over again, but not once did I allow my eyes to move from my captives, I wanted to watch him die, I wanted to see his last breath struggle from within him. 

‘’You fucking bitch’’ one of the cronies spat as the other yanked me more towards him grabbing my chin, forcing me to look at his twisted face. I glared at him, not willing to show any fear, no pain, nothing but pure anger. 

Before I could do anything, my hair was released as children ran through the hallway pushing and shoving the men down, my eyes widened at the sight. Such little kids being able to push full grown adults down, the cronies completely forgetting or discarding me who knows ran after the kids, swearing as they went, quickly going out of sight. I turned towards my captive expecting him to already be dead, but no he’s rigid breaths could still be heard as he chest unevenly raised up and down. He glared at me as I walked towards him, lightly picking up my dagger that had fallen, I looked at him for a while, watching him struggle, in and out of life. A smile played at my features as I found myself enjoying the twisted performance. 

‘’You know…I never did get your name. Even though you’re lower than scum…I almost feel I deserve to know.’’ I spoke lowly, circling my captive before reaching his face again. He spat at me blood being mixed with spit as I grimaced at such a disgusting act. 

‘’Fuck you slut’’ He choked out before finally collapsing onto the ground and letting his last breath be known to the world. 

Quietness…that’s all that remained, a dead silence surrounded me and the now dead body. Tears graced my face, but not ones that were sad, they were full of relief, full of happiness, for the body that laid beneath was one that deserved nothing but death and for me to have delivered that felt…well fucking great. I quickly got myself together and found a window to cruel out of before fleeing the scene, and not once did I turn back to such disgusting memories, for now I felt at peace, for now I could truly protect my friends and start anew.

I reached my small home and climbed through the window quietly as to not awake the other two. I smiled at their peaceful forms, moving towards them slowly, I gently moved hair from Kira’s cheek and wrapped it around her ear. They were my everything and without them I would truly feel nothing for this world, they kept me a live and I liked to think we’d be by each other’s side forever. 

I walked into the corner with the window and pulled out a small parcel I had hidden under a tethered old box. I opened the parcel slowly, and glanced behind me quickly to make sure no one was awake or being nosey. I looked down at the crumbled parcel and smiled lightly.   
My next escape plan was slowly showing on the parcel, the title being…

Escape the undergrounds.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

‘’(name) are you even listening to me?’’ Jess gave an annoyed sigh before poking me in the ribs, I gave her a grunt of acknowledgment before staring off into space again, the escape plan had taken its toll on me and it had started to show, with the lack of sleep and food my face grew sickly pale and bags hid under my eyes. Jess and Kira had started to notice the sudden change and started to grow worried. 

Jess let out an annoyed breath and walked forward pulling me with her lightly. We were again looking for easy food, easy places to rob to survive. The underground smelt vile and I had started to grow sick of the offending smell of garbage and sewage, the pained wish for freedom grew and grew deep inside of me, and now it was a must, but I still had no clue on how to do so. Escape was pretty impossible seeing as every route up and out of the undergrounds was guarded, and secure. 

Hope was starting to slip from me and I started to lack the courage or motivation to find a good plan to escape, Jess and Kira still didn’t know how my ‘plan’ and well…what was the point in telling them, they’d only grow angry and refuse to be involved and I knew I couldn’t leave without them, there had to be a way and I was going to do whatever it takes to get it. 

‘’Look over there’’ Jess whispered, tugging at my top, I snapped out of my daydream and looked to what she was staring at. A man in his mid-30’s had a small stall full of bread and other small foods, I gave Jess a stern nod motioning for her to start the plan we always did when robbing food and other items. 

Jess walked over towards the man and his stall and tripped over a loud cry fell from her mouth as she landed on the dirty floor in front of the man’s stall, tears quickly fell down her face and the man rushed over to attend to her. I watched in amusement, she never failed to amaze me with her great acting skills, I quickly sneaked around the back of his stall and grab some bread while stuffing it behind my back and picking up a few bottles of water before making a run for it quietly and sneakily as possible. Jess through all her wailing saw me run out of sight and quickly stopped crying as the man gave her a worried look, she smiled up at him and stood slowly. 

‘’It’s okay sir, I shall be fine…thanks’’ She smiled as he gave her a concerned stare before she wobbled away slowly towards where I had run. The man shouted nonsense after her but she paid no attention a huge smile plastered on her face. She neared a corner and turned into a small alleyway to be greeted by an equally gleaming face. 

‘’You’re so fucking sneaky with that acting Jess’’ I laughed lowly at her innocent stare. She rolled her eyes and grabbed for the bread, popping a small piece in her mouth and making a ‘yuck’ sound. I gave her a ‘what was that for’ look. 

‘’This shit is stale’’ She spoke and I couldn’t help but laugh loudly at her foul language, the only one who swore was me so it was quite weird to hear it come from her innocent mouth, she laughed also as I ruffled her hair as a sign of affection, her cheeks grew red as she pushed my hand away. 

‘’I’m not a child (name)’’ She stuck her tongue out at me and I rolled my eyes. 

‘’Could have fooled me’’ I spoke quietly, looking up at her, yeah she was tall, let’s not discuss that as it was already awkward being the smallest of the three. 

‘’That was so impressive’’ a laugh spoke out and both me and Jess froze before turning around swiftly to see where the voice had come from. 

What I saw was not something I had expected, but I felt more at ease at the figure in front of me, I didn’t feel as threatened. But I was still going to keep my guard up, whoever this person was obviously wanted something and whatever it was she wasn’t going to get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, sorry for any mistakes that may have occurred! 
> 
> Any comments will be appreciated and Kudos will be grateful. 
> 
> <3


	3. New friends?

‘’Okay okay, chill, I mean no harm’’ The girl spoke lightly putting both her hands up, with a smile plastered onto her face. She wore her red and brown hair in two pigtails, her skin a slightly tanned colour while her eyes were a piercing green. Her smile grew as nor me or Jess spoke, I slowly pulled Jess behind me in a defensive manner. 

We didn't know how to deal with strangers talking to us as it hadn't happened since we had become free. She moved slightly forward and I backed away with Jess behind me.   
Her smile faulted for a second before she smiled once more. ‘’Okay, I guess you aren't used to strangers talking to ya, right?’’ She questioned her smile never leaving her face, this girl truly was odd. 

‘’My name is Isabel’’ She told us. 

‘’What do you want?’’ I spoke coldly to try and scare her off, but her smile only grew bigger at my coldness. 

‘’You’re like Big Bro’’ She laughed loudly holding lightly onto her stomach. 

Who the hell was Big Bro the thought flew through my head and I glared at her once more. 

‘’I saw what you two did back there and I thought it was pretty cool, so I followed you here and decided to say hi’’ She smiled her eyes closed and she scratched the back of her head nervously. 

Jess moved from behind me and held a small shy smile on her face. 

‘’Hi Isabel, I'm Jess’’ She spoke quietly and Isabel opened her eyes and gleamed. 

Before she could speak a man ran towards us and I quickly pulled Jess to stand next to me defensively, but Isabel only smiled some more, god this girl enjoyed smiling. 

‘’There you are Isabel, you can’t just run of…oh…hi’’ The man spoke to Isabel before noticing us and taking in our appearance’s. 

How many people were going to come out of nowhere I thought. The man turned to Isabel.

‘’We should get going’’ He spoke with a small smile on his face and he quickly glanced back towards us. 

‘’Hold on have you been annoying these two girls Isabel?’’ The man laughed slightly. 

Jess again stepped forward a little and smiled. 

‘’She hasn't been annoying us’’ Jess spoke shyly glancing towards the man. 

Isabel smiled at Jess and looked at Farlan. 

‘’They’re my friends’’ She gleamed up at Farlan. 

Farlan looked at me and Jess for a second and then smiled. 

‘’Oh, nice to meet you I'm Farlan’’ He spoke, keeping the smile on his face. 

I pulled Jess closer to me and stepped back with her. 

‘’We have to go’’ I said coldly to the two strangers and grabbed on to Jess pulling her back with me. Isabel stopped smiling and tilted her head slightly.

‘’Oh so soon…’’ She frowned, what was with this girl I thought. 

I nodded and quickly pushed Jess to walk off in front before following her behind never giving her chance to turn back. 

‘’Oh well goodbye’’ Isabel gave a long wave and Farlan gave a short wave before disappearing out of my sight. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

‘’Why do you have to be so god damn stubborn (name)’’ Jess shouted crossing her arms in anger before sitting onto the small wooden chair. Kira looked at both me and Jess with a confused look. 

‘’Me? Stubborn?! I think you’ll find that’s you! You can’t just go around befriending complete strangers, who knows what their true intent can be!’’ I growled glaring at Jess. 

Jess stood up defensively and moved closer towards me with a glare on her face, her blue eyes full of anger, but also sadness. 

‘’Oh…I don’t know maybe they just wanted to be friends…Isabel was nice!’’ Jess shouted. 

I looked at her, my features softening for a second before turning back to a cold glare.

‘’That’s what they want you to think, and then boom they kidnap you and make you do unforgivable things, do you want to go down that road again?!?!’’ I shouted leaning closer towards her. Kira stood awkwardly unsure of how to stop the dispute. 

Silence surrounded us, an awkward silence. 

I looked down at the floor and let out a breath, calming myself down. 

‘’Look…I protected both you and Kira for so long…and now we finally get freedom, I just…don’t want to go down that road again…’’ I spoke softly, looking at Jess with my (Eye colour) eyes. 

Jess looked at me with disbelief before scrunching her nose up at me. 

‘’If you want to live your life locked in a cage so be it, but I'm not going to let one bad experience cloud my judgement on what others are like’’ Jess spoke before moving to sit down on the chair again turning her back to me, clearly stating she was well and done with the conversation. 

I had, had enough also and quickly exited the room, climbing the top of the small room and sitting on the top of the meagre type cabin staring out at the underground district. You’d think she would be a little grateful considering I had protected her for so long. Of course I wanted to live…I wanted to see outside of this shit hole, but first we needed to make sure that we survived, all I wanted to do was protect both her and Kira. 

 

Jess and Kira POV. 

Kira moved slowly towards Jess and placed her right hand on Jess’ shoulder giving her a concerned look. 

‘’What was that all about Jess?’’ Kira questioned. Jess looked up at her with sad eyes and sighed to herself. 

‘’We had a chance at making friends…and she ruined it’’ Jess spoke bluntly. 

‘’I mean…the girl was so nice and I finally felt happy Kira’’ Jess spoke again looking at the wall in front of her.   
Kira sighed and dropped her hand down to her side.

‘’Jess…(name) is scared and as much as she wants to protect us with her strength, she is emotionally unstable, and we have to help her, we have to protect her. Let’s ease her into trusting people again, don’t rush things Jess’’ Kira spoke quietly and Jess turned to give her a shocked expression. 

Jess nodded deciding to say no more on the subject. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I had decided to stay home the next day while Jess and Kira went out to steal food, of course I was panicking over the whole situation. This was the first time Jess and Kira had gone out without me there and I had regretted the choice to let them be independent. 

I paced the small room for what felt like hours, my stomach doing back flips as I went back and forth. Oh god what if they've been kidnapped, that thought had tormented me ever since they had left. Yes, I was still angry at Jess but she was like a sister…one that I needed to protect. I decided to busy myself with cleaning, even though I hated it so much.

I picked up the broom and started to sweep at none existing dust, seeing as Kira had swept the day before. From the corner of my eye I saw something small move and I turned to look at what it was. 

Well…it was a mouse, cute as it was I really didn't want it in my house…room whatever it was. 

I slowly inched closer towards the mouse as it was looking for food, it suddenly froze noticing my arrival, it’s little ears twitching at the sound of my feet moving closer, my god it was cute. 

I quietly set the broom down and sat on my knees as close as I could get without scaring the mouse. I leaned over towards the table and picked up some cheese, I knew it was bad to be wasting food but this guy was cute and hungry. 

Its nose twitched at the smell of cheese as I placed my hand out flat on the floor with the small piece of cheese which probably looked like a feast for the mouse in my hand. It cautiously inched closer towards my hand before gently taking the piece of cheese from my hand and moving away slightly sitting on his legs and happily nipping at the cheese. 

A smile crept onto my face as I watched the mouse enjoy the small gesture of kindness. 

‘’You were hungry hm?’’ I spoke smiling at the small creature. 

‘’You trusted me…you really shouldn't little guy, I could have killed you’’ I whispered the argument from last night playing on my mind…maybe Jess was right, I was over reacting, the strangers seem nice…what were their names again, I scrunched my nose up at trying to think of their names before the sound of the door flew open and I turned to see Jess and Kira walk through happily. 

I quickly stood up and returned to my sweeping. 

‘’I did that yesterday’’ Kira laughed staring at my brooming form. 

I looked at both her and Jess. 

‘’You've been gone hours; it doesn't take that long…’’ I spoke bluntly. 

Jess and Kira exchanged nervous glances towards each other and I raised my eyebrows at them, waiting on an explanation, this was going to end well…not. 

‘’We saw Isabel and Farlan again…’’ Jess blurted out and my thoughts of maybe over reacting flew straight out the damn window, a glare graced my features and Kira gulped   
nervously. 

‘’Now (name) don’t be mad, they’re really nice’’ Kira spoke nicely placing both her hands up. 

My glare grew, how dare they do something so foolish. 

‘’Jeez Isabel is right you really are like him…’’ Jess spoke before quickly slapping a hand around her mouth at the slip. 

‘’Like who?’’ I questioned darkly a shadow casting over my eyes. 

‘’Well her brother…or someone she calls brother I don’t know that situation’’ Jess blabbered out. 

‘’And how did you meet him?’’ I questioned again. 

Jess and Kira glanced at each other again, before looking at me. 

‘’They invited us back to theirs’’ Kira quietly spoke but oh god did I hear her and oh god was I angry. 

‘’YOU WHAT?!’’ I shouted loudly making both Jess and Kira jump. 

‘’Calm down (name)’’ Kira cried wavering her hands about trying to calm me down. 

‘’Are you two completely fucking stupid!’’ I growled. 

Jess scoffed.

‘’Stop over reacting, they’re all really nice and Farlan invited us around tomorrow…even you’’ Jess spoke and my eyes widened. 

‘’Oh and I am going whether you like it or not’’ Jess spoke bluntly and before I could protest Kira chimed in. 

‘’I am also going back (name) and I would really like you to come with us…at least try once’’ Kira spoke shyly. 

I didn't say anything, what was I to say?! I didn't even know how I felt any-more, urgh everything was so confusing. Maybe….just maybe I should give them a chance…and it means   
I can protect Jess and Kira without them suspecting anything. 

‘’Fine’’ I spoke bluntly, Jess and Kira both gave me shocked looks before smiling widely and both hugging me, very suffocating. 

‘’(Name) you’re the best’’ Jess laughed along with Kira. 

‘’Oh and you’re going to love Levi, he is quite similar to you’’ Jess laughed again and Kira nodded meekly. 

Oh yeah sure, we shall see I thought. 

We…shall…see. 

 

\------------------------------------

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is another chapter, finally! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy, Levi shall be in the next chapter, yay! 
> 
> But will him and reader get on? ;)


End file.
